Chaos
by Samara13
Summary: The Jubilife Gymleader Championship has begun and Roark isn't feeling too well. Meanwhile more darker things are coming.
1. Chapter 1

The car stopped by the big, plant covered gym. The door opened and Gardenia sat down.

"Hi, thanks for picking me up." She said.

Roark nodded as answer and Gardenia frowned.

"Not again..."

Roark didn't answer but started to drive.

"Would you just relax and don't let your father ruin the Gymleader Championship for you for once?"

The man sighed. "I'll try."

"Good."

They head off to Jubilife. Since that was a town without a Gym, no gymleader would have an advantage. Gardenia spend her whole time naming the flowers they passed by.

"Gardenia, could you stop naming the plants?" Roark suddenly asked not too nicely.

"Oh of course, if it's bothers you..." Gardenia answered cool.

She looked at Roark as he winced.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a minor head ache." He shoved it off.

"You've got a flush as well, are you sure you're alright?" Gardenia asked while looking closer at him.

"I'm fine!"

They didn't speak for the entire trip and eventually they pulled over at the large building where the championship was held in Jubilife City. They were the last ones to arrive.

Gardenia quickly walked in but Roark slowly walked to the entrance with his hands in his pockets. He had lied to Gardenia, he wasn't feeling fine at all. For two nights he hadn't slept, he had cold and heat rushes quickly following each other time by time and times that his head was as red as a tomato or as white as a sheet. He'd nearly made it through his last Gym fight without fainting.

The hall was gigantic. It was divide in four battlefields and a huge score board hung on the ceiling.

"Hey Roark hurry up!" Wade's voice echoed through the room.

He and the other six gym leaders were standing in one of the corners along some people in uniform. Roark saw his father standing in the corner, talking to Volkner.

"How are you doing rockhead?" Wade asked overenthusiastic as always.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Roark lied.

"I'm doing great!" "Haven't been defeated in three weeks."

"That will be changed at the end of this week Wake!" Volkner shouted from a few feet from them.

"Wouldn't start bragging right away Volkner." Wake said while walking towards the Electric type gymleader.

Roark quickly leaned against the wall for some support. He looked around to make sure no one saw, but his father, Byron, was looking at him. Roark gave him a simple nod which was returned and now Byron was talking to one of the tournament's referee's. Suddenly the noise of thousands of feet and chattering echoed through the hall. Apparently the doors had opened for all the people who wanted to see the Gymleader Tournament.

All the gymleaders watched how the benches were filled with people from all over the Sinnoh Region. The major of Jubilife and also the Tournament manager came towards them with a list.

"Alright everyone, this is the first round's selection." He said with a high pinched voice.

"Crasher Wake against Gardenia on number one."

"Maylene against Roark on number two."

"Byron against Candice on number three."

"Fantina against Volkner on number four."

Roark managed a smile towards Maylene. She was very kind but a tough one to beat. They walked to the field with a big yellow two.

"Good luck!" Maylene yelled from the other side.

"You too!"

The major stood in the middle of the four fields holding a microphone and everyone in the crowd stopped talking.

"Hello people of the Sinnoh Region!" "Welcome to the twentieths Gymleader Championship here in Jubilife!""This is your chance to see the eight Gymleaders from our region taking on the battle with each other to win the Gymleader Cup!"

A great noise came from the audience making Roark cringe a bit. His head wasn't quite fond with all that noise today.

"Let's not waste any more time, the first round has begun!"

Roark heard his fellow gymleaders shout out the name of their first Pokemon and pokeballs were thrown, but he hadn't thought about his first one yet. Maylene had already thrown out Machoke.

"Everything alright Roark?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah I'm fine."

He quickly grabbed a pokeball and called out Onix.

"Okay everyone hold on to your seats, the championship has officially begun!" The major shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Machoke, low kick!"

Roark looked up to see the machoke jump towards Onix.

"Onix into the ground!"

It was just in time. The first round was now in its first ten minutes and Roark could barely concentrate. Thank god these rounds would only allow everyone to use one Pokemon. Suddenly his gymleader instincts popped up.

"Onix use Iron Tail!"

"Iron Tail, he's still underground..." Maylene muttered.

"That's right, but how deep is he underground?"

At that moment, a thin layer of rocks were thrown in the air, followed by Onix's attack. It was a full hit and Machoke did not stand up.

"And the winner is, Roark the Oreburgh Gymleader." The referee called out.

The red haired man let a deep sigh. So far so good.

"Congratulations Roark." Maylene said.

"Thanks, this was a great match."

Somewhere he had actually hoped he'd lost. Maylene left to watch the match between Wade and Gardenia. Roark slowly walked to a bench in the corner, away from the crowd. During the match he hadn't heard the screams and noise but now his head caught up with it. Goosebumps crawled over his arms and neck.

"How did you do redhead?"

He looked up to see Volkner come up to him.

"I won, but it was a tough match." "You?"

"I defeated Fantina in about six minutes."

A too big grin appeared.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked when Roark let some coughs.

"Yeah just had a tickle in my throat, probably some dust that came up with the match."

The two of them watched how Byron defeated Candice and as last, Crasher Wake was defeated by Gardenia.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls." The major spoke through the microphone. "Our semi-finalists are complete!" "Roark will face Gardenia and Volkner will face Byron tomorrow afternoon!"

Everyone was leaving the hall. Roark stood up, longing to get to his room and his bed. He had taken only a few steps when...

"Hey wanna take a drink in the restaurant?" "All the others are coming too."

Roark turned around to see Gardenia.

"Oh uh no, I'm going to see nurse Joy, Onix got an ugly scratch." Roark lied.

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

Roark said goodbye and left the hall, went up the stairs and finally entered his room.

_Boy I'm sure getting good in lying..._

The man threw his bag in a corner and fell on the couch. A huge headache overwhelmed him. With a low groan he hoist himself back up and dragged himself to his bag. Luckily he brought some painkillers with him. With one gulp of water he swallowed the medicine. He stared at the couch but decided he might as well go straight to bed. An even larger groan sounded when he lay down. All his muscles hurt. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Roark sighed. It was now two o'clock in the night and still he had only slept for ten minutes, only to be waken by nightmares caused by his newly developed flue. A wave of chills overwhelmed him and quickly he grabbed the blankets that he had cast aside earlier. Why, why did he have to get sick at this moment? One of the rare moments he had to leave Oreburgh and the comfort of his gym and home. Suddenly one of his pokeballs opened up. Rampardos glanced at him from the side of the bed.

"What are you doing out so late, get back to sleep." Roark muttered.

There came a low growl as answer.

"I'm fine, just can't get to sleep that's all."

"_Pardos."_

"I'm not gonna see a doctor 'cause I'm not sick it's just a little flue it'll pass!" Roark growled back now getting mad.

Unfortunately his voice sounded awful. Agitated he turned his back towards the pokemon. He didn't hear Rampardos go back into his pokeball and he knew that it was waiting besides his bed until his owner would finally sleep.

**The next morning**

"Roark are you up already?"

Slowly an eye opened only to see blurry images. With a soft groan Roark reached for his glasses and put them up.

"Roark open up!"

_Gardenia... _Roark thought slowly. _What's she doing here at..._ (A glance at the clock) _Eleven o'clock, is that the time already?!_

"I...I'm in the shower." _That should get her away..._

God his voice sounded awful.

"Oh okay, me and the others will be in the restaurant having breakfast."

He could hear her leave and let a sigh of relief. Roark hoisted himself out of bed grimacing by the pain coming from his muscles. Maybe a shower wasn't a bad idea.

_**25**_** minutes later**

With a weird feeling in his stomach Roark made his way to the restaurant. The others would probably already started lunch. A sickening feeling crawled up. He was not in the mood for any food.

"Hey look at that, it's sleeping beauty!" Crasher Wake cried out when Roark took a seat next to Candice.

Roark answered with a small smile. The water gymleader shoved him a plate with eggs and bacon. "Ready for your match boy?"

Roark nodded and tried not to make eye contact with anyone. They would ask questions about his paleness and the circles around his eyes and he was not really up to that. Also to avoid any concerning questions he realized he should start eating any time soon. So with all the reluctance a person could bear he got a small piece of egg on his fork and stuck it in his mouth.

"I'm really looking forward to the Byron-Volkner match, they're both so strong." Fatina said.

"And Roark and I aren't?" Gardenia asked a bit insulted.

"Of course you are I just meant that you two...are a bit milder...in your personality..."

"Oh come on, Roark can be as hard as a rock if he has too." Volkner said also mingling into the conversation.

The gymleader in question decided to just focus on his plate, not that there was a lot that he wanted to see there.

"Okay I'm outta here, me and Raichu have some training to do before the big event." Volkner said blinking at the man at the end of the table.

Finally Roark looked up. He hadn't seen his father sitting there at all. For the one second he looked up, Roark's eyes met with Byron's. Quickly Roark looked back at his breakfast.

More of the gymleaders left to the hall. After sitting there for ten more minutes Roark gave up on getting any more food in his mouth and got up himself. It was then he noticed his father still sitting at the long table.

"Not hungry?" The purple haired man asked.

"Not really, aren't you supposed to get ready for your match?"

"Aren't you?"

_Damn that's right I have to face Gardenia in half an hour, how could I forget?_

"You don't look to good."

Roark frowned. It had been years that his father made a comment about his son's health.

"I'm fine thank you." He answered coldly.

As fast as his weak body would allow him, Roark left the restaurant and head to the hall.


End file.
